What We're About
by Mallory McCreerian
Summary: "Is it luck running into you so unexpectedly Or is it fate that put you here in front of me." Ch. 4: 'The Trouble with Girls' - The trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me. Auslly. Slightly AU.
1. Out of Summertime

**The titles are based on Scotty McCreery songs but probably won't all be directly based on the song. This is my first attempt at an Auslly fic. I'm hoping that this will work out to be a multi-chapter story instead of a series of one-shots but I'm still open to taking requests for those if you have an idea for one you'd like me to write.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything familiar, as much as I wish that I did, I don't. If I could own anything though, it'd be Scotty McCreery or Ross Lynch, I seriously love both of them so much!

**Out of Summertime**

_And of all the things I let get away  
She's the one that keeps me awake at night  
And I've never seen days go by so fast  
A little more sand falling through the glass_

_-Scotty McCreery, "Out of Summertime"_

Austin Moon, overnight internet superstar, was warming up to get ready to go out on stage at his first official big gig. The Miami-Dade County Fair.

"Austin, they're just about ready for you," his goofball of a best friend, Dez said as he peeked into the dressing room backstage.

"Alright, I'll be out in five," Austin smiled confidently as his best friend disappeared behind the door again.

Now that he was alone, the smile dropped from his face and drew in a deep, shaky breath. He was nervous. Never in his entire life had Austin Monica Moon ever been nervous. There was just something about tonight that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Maybe it was the fact that this was his first big concert and it could lead him to his big break.

A voice broke him out of his thoughts telling him that it was time for him to go onstage now. He took one last deep breath and checked in the mirror at his appearance before heading out on stage.

-Linebreak-

He was in the middle of singing _Steal Your Heart_ when he noticed a girl in the second row. Normally, he didn't single out one specific girl in the audience to sing to during his performances but this one was different. Looking her way for the rest of the song, he saw a smile spread across her face as he sang the last chorus.

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are_

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

Suddenly, Austin was overcome with a desire to know who this girl was. She was intriguing and he just had to find out more about her. Well, at least get her name.

Austin walked backstage and told Dez about the girl from the audience.

"All I'm saying is that she seems interesting. I have to know who she is," he said.

Dez replied, "If you want to know who she is so badly why don't you-"

"Austin, you're fans are here for their meet and greet," interrupted the venue manager. "We're sending them in one at a time."

"Awesome!" Austin cheered.

One by one, Austin's fans were sent through the doors. He took the time to get pictures with each and every one of them and he signed autographs when they asked. In the back of his mind, he was hoping that the next person to walk through the door was his mystery girl. So far, he hasn't had any luck.

After what seemed like hours of having fans shuffled in to see him the manager finally called in saying that there was one person left. Austin crossed his fingers and held his breath while looking down at his feet as he waited for the door to open.

That's when he heard the door creak open and the sound of shoes clicking against the solid floor. His head jerked up and he saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair and eyes were brown and he mentally had to slap himself to keep himself from staring at her for too long.

There was a brief moment of silence before Austin cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon. Thanks for coming out to my show tonight."

The brunette glanced up at him and remained silent for another moment. She looked at him in awe not believing what was right in front of her. Not believing that she was meeting _The _Austin Moon.

She shook her head quickly, curls bouncing around her shoulders. "My name's Ally. Ally Dawson. I really love your music!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ally Dawson," Austin said with a smile. They stood there staring at each other, neither of them sure what to do next. After a moment, Austin leaned over to the table that had a stack of Austin Moon pictures and scribbled down his signature before handing it to Ally.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Do you wanna get your picture taken with me too?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

She nodded her head and took out her phone and Austin motioned for Dez to come over and take their picture.

Once they were finished, she took her phone back and went to leave when the sound of Austin's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, wait!" he called after her.

Ally turned around to face him and saw that he was much closer than she expected. She could smell his cologne and feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Yeah, Austin?"

"Can I see your hand?"

Giving him a questioning look, she holds out her hand and watches as he pulls out his permanent marker again.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?" she said, pulling her hand away from him.

"Just trust me."

And for some reason she did and held her hand back out for him, trying to hold back a giggle as the marker tickled her skin.

"There," he told her, putting the cap back on his marker. Austin looked up and met Ally's eyes again before she turned to go out the door. As she was leaving she lifted her arm to see what he'd written. It was a set of numbers, a phone number, with a note below it that said _Call me (:_

Ally gasped and turned around to face Austin one more time. He was smiling and gave her a small wave.

"Hopefully, I'll hear from you soon."

Ally smiled, "We'll see," she said before walking out the door.

The door clicked shut and Austin let out a sigh. He had just met the girl and he was already hooked.

-Line Break-

Later that night as Austin was lying in his bed he couldn't get his mind off of the pretty brunette. He kept thinking about things like what if she didn't call him, what if she's not interested, what if she has a boyfriend.

The next thing he knew it was morning and they were off to the next destination for his next concert. He hoped that he'd see Ally again.

And deep down inside, something told him that he would.


	2. Carolina Eyes

**Carolina Eyes**

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry this chapter took me a while. I actually finished it yesterday but the site wouldn't let me upload it.**

** Shout out to my friend January83 for supporting me on writing this story! If you haven't read any of her stories, you really should. All of her stories are amazing! If you go an read one of hers and leave a review and then come back and leave a review on mine saying that you read and review hers, I get you virtual hugs from Ross Lynch or any R5 band or A&A Cast member of your choosing. (Personally though, I'd pick Ross because he's just so gosh darn adorable and funny). Any ways on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Carolina Eyes by Scotty McCreery which was the inspiration for this chapter and the title.**

_Is it luck running into you so unexpectedly  
Or is it fate that put you here in front of me_

_-Scotty McCreery, "Carolina Eyes"_

**About 1 year later…**

**Miami, Florida**

It was late in the afternoon in the middle of July. The sun was starting to set as the blue pigment began to fade onto hues of pink, orange and yellow. Austin Moon had just finished up with an interview with one of the local radio stations about his upcoming album and worldwide tour.

That's right. Austin Moon was climbing the ladder of the music biz. He had been offered several record labels before he finally decided to accept one with Starr Records. Boy, did it feel good to have finally proved his father wrong. Don't get him wrong, Austin loved his father, but he had always had a dream to be a musician and his dad had continuously shot him down. His father had told him that his chances of making it in the music industry were one in a billion.

At first Austin had been disappointed that his father thought so poorly of him, but that only fueled the flame. Austin decided to set out to prove his father wrong. He was going to be a success, a victor, and eventually become a household name.

With the help of his best friend, Dez, he recorded a video of a song and it became an instant hit. He became an overnight sensation. Well, it was actually two nights but that wasn't the point. Austin was proving a point, he wasn't a failure.

After the radio interview, Austin made his way down to the beach. He slipped of his socks and shoes and walked along the shore, feeling the cool water lap against his feet. Whenever he wanted time alone just to think he'd always come down here, later at night when most of the daily beach goers had all gone home and he'd just walk. One day he'd come across a more secluded part of the beach and that's where he was heading now. All he wanted was a moment to just be Austin, not Austin Moon.

He loved the fame and the attention that it brought but he couldn't help but feel a little…lonely. Ever since he became a pop star, he hadn't really been in a real relationship because he was never sure if the girls were into him for being himself or if they were only into him because of the fame and money. Taking a break from walking he sat down in the sand and just stared out at the water. One of the last times he could remember being truly happy was at his very first big show that he'd performed here in Miami a year ago.

He remembered the beautiful brunette that had stuck out to him in the crowd. He'd felt so intrigued to get to know who she was.

And that's what he did. Well, sort of.

Her name was Ally. Ally Dawson.

He wasn't sure how he could still remember her name. For months and months after meeting her at that concert he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was her deep brown doe eyes with such vivid detail that he wasn't sure if it was only a dream. After a while, he wasn't sure that he'd ever see her again.

Suddenly, he heard his stomach growl and decided it was probably about time for him to head for home to get some food into his system (*cough* *cough* Pancakes). Taking the time to brush the dry sand from his feet, he pulled his socks and shoes back on. Some of the leftover sand scratched at his feet so he made his way home quickly.

-Linebreak-

When he reached his house, he flung the door open and kicked of his socks and shoes once again before darting to the kitchen. He pulled out the pancake mix and a frying pan before he set to work on cooking his favorite food. Once the pancakes finished, Austin took little time to shovel the warm, fluffy flapjacks into his mouth and ate until he was stuffed full.

His mom and dad were off at some mattress convention somewhere so Austin had the house all to himself. To any normal teen, it would only be an excuse to have a party, but Austin knew that his parents trusted him enough to leave him alone and he didn't want to jeopardize that. Instead he shuffled upstairs to his room so he could get a good night's rest. He would be returning to Marino High again tomorrow to get a break from the life of Austin Moon so that he could just be plain old Austin.

Austin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with the images of a certain brunette burnt into his mind.

-Linebreak-

The next morning, Austin woke up and got himself ready for his first day back in school. Trying to make sure that he made it on time, he grabbed an apple from the fridge and walked out the door. In case you were wondering, yes, Austin was trying to be on time, and no, he wasn't sick. With him being a musician now, he couldn't go by Austin time anymore. He had so many people that needed to take up so much time out of his day that he had to learn better time management, which actually didn't turn out to be so bad.

Austin reached the school in no time at all, choosing to walk instead of drive so that he could take in all of the fresh morning air. He went into the office and picked up his schedule and locker number before heading down the hallway. While he was looking for which locker belonged to him he looked over his schedule which contained that standard things that it should. He had all of his main classes (Math, Science, English, and History) along with a few elective courses like P.E. and choir. Choir was one thing that he had always looked forward to when he had been at Marino before and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Out of nowhere, Austin ran into something and then there were books and papers everywhere. He scrambled to help collect the person's things while murmuring words of apology to them. Once everything was back in order he picked it all up and straightened up to hand over the stack of textbooks and notebooks. When he looked up, he was greeted with a pair of wide, brown eyes. They were extremely familiar looking which could only mean one thing.

"Ally?" Austin inquired never looking away from her eyes.

The girl's eyes widened even more and he could see a glint of recognition in her eyes.

"Austin?" she replied as a smile crept onto her lips.

Before Austin even realized what he was doing, he pulled Ally into him, hugging her tightly to his chest. He didn't care what anyone walking by them thought, he'd been waiting for this day for a year now. They just stood there for a while wrapped into each other's embrace before he pulled back and whispered in her ear.

"Please tell me that I'm not dreaming and that this is really happening" he said, his lips brushed against her ear.

Ally squeezed him tight once more before pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Believe it, Austin," she answered with a giggle. "I could even pinch you to prove that it's real."

"Naw," he said. "We should probably get to class. Wouldn't want to start off my first day back on the wrong foot."

And so they proceeded to walk down the hallway, together, with her hand tucked ever so gently into his.

**A/N: Hey, it's me again, I know this chapter had a corny ending but I just really wanted to get it posted. I have one quick question to ask you all. Do you like the fact that I use Scotty McCreery songs for these chapters? I seriously recommend listening to at least one or two sometime during the duration of this story. He's one of my favorite artists and some of the words to his songs just fit perfectly with the relationship between Austin & Ally. I had originally planned on using one of his songs for each chapter and posting a bit of the lyrics that helped to spark the story but if you have any requests for songs that you think that I should use feel free to let me know. And I'm gonna try and hold back on writing such long author's notes, I'll try to keep them short and sweet from now on. Oh and please check out the poll on my profile.**

**_There's no way I could make it with you!_  
**

**-Mallory**

**Review Goal: Let's see if we can double the reviews and get up to 20 total count before I post the next chapter! I'm still working on writing it but I hope that it won't take too long to get it up! Love you all!**


	3. Better Than That

**Better Than That**

_Six string, first song, the way it felt to sing along  
To some words that were scribbled on my soul  
(Your love is better than that)  
I thought nothing can touch that by a mile  
I thought nothing can make that moment seem so worthwhile_

_-Scotty McCreery, "Better Than That"_

**A/N: I'm back! I'm really sorry that this took so long, I've been getting a lot of English homework lately for my AP class and I just haven't had the time to write anything. Hopefully, I can make it up to you. I'm gonna keep this short this time so here ya go! I'm trying something a little different and actually writing this in Austin's POV so let me know what you think!**

**Austin's POV**

Over the past couple of weeks Ally and I have become pretty great friends. She introduced me to her best friend Trish and I introduced them to Dez. Instantly, we all clicked and we'd hang out everyday after school.

Everyday I would walk with Ally to the music shop that she worked in, the one that her dad owned. Sonic Boom. Pretty soon it became one of our favorite places to hang out, and sometimes if Trish wasn't working and Dez wasn't off doing who knows what, they'd join us. Whenever there was a lack of customers visiting the store, I'd grab a guitar off of one of the stands and start playing around on it.

One day I was playing one of my older songs, sitting right up on the top of the counter even though Ally had told me several times not to, and I could hear her singing along with me. It was just the too of us in the store because Trish was at her new job of the week and Dez had a test that he was frantically studying for.

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhhhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get*_

I looked over at her leaning against the other side of the counter, scribbling in a brown leather book.

"What'cha doin' Alls?" I asked, getting up from my spot to get a closer look at what she was up to.

She glanced up at me quickly before turning her attention back to the book. "I'm just writing down some lyrics that I thought of for a song."

"You write songs? Can I see?"

"Don't touch my book!" Ally yells, smacking my hand away as I tried to get a better look at her book.

I winced and my hand started to sting a little. For such a small girl she sure knew how to hit. I'll have to remember not to touch her book if I want to keep my hand fully intact.

A comfortable silence arose between us as I watched her continue writing in her book.

"Do you want to write a song with me?" the words were out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. It wasn't that I didn't want to write a song with Ally, I just wasn't really sure if she would be up to writing a song with me.

Ally gives me a look like she thinks that I'm joking. What was I thinking, I should have known that she wouldn't want to write a song with me. "You really want to write a song with me?"

I smile and nod my head. "Okay, Austin. I'll write a song with you."

I jump in the air and pump my fist, "Yes!" Once I saw the expression on Ally's face I quickly cleared my throat and said, "I mean, when do we start?"

"How about right now? There's a piano in my practice room upstairs, we can head up there and get started."

-Line Break-

We worked for a couple hours writing a song. It started out with us just playing around on the piano and once we found a tune that we liked I grabbed a guitar and strummed out a melody to go along with the piano.

Ally spent a lot of time jotting lyrics down in her songbook and would occasionally ask me my opinion about how I thought they sounded. Of course, they were all pretty brilliant, some a little more so than others.

Once we had officially set the tune of the song, Ally and I worked together to pick out lyrics to fit along with it. She even let me touch her book. Well, it was only for a couple seconds but you know how it is with Ally, she never lets anyone touch her book, so I felt pretty special.

"Austin, How does this sound?" Ally asks before singing a couple lyrics along with the piano.

_I'm falling through the door_

_Flying 'cross the floor_

_When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

You're burning up my dreams

_Crazy as it seems_

_I don't wanna be anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but here**_

I smile while listening to her beautiful voice. "This song is amazing," I tell her and a smile spreads across her face. "You're amazing, Ally. That sounds like the perfect chorus to a song."

We kept writing for hours and hours and we finally had the song finished. It was a little girly but it was nice. I liked being able to write with Ally, there was just something about being around her that makes me feel…happy. It's not something I feel like I'm going to get tired of anytime soon, if ever.

**A/N: So, I'll admit that this chapter kinda stinks and its really short. I've been so busy lately that I've only been able to write little bits and pieces here and there so I feel like this chapter is really choppy but I wanted to get it posted so you wouldn't have to wait any longer. Let me know if you have any ideas for something you'd like to see in the story. **

***I don't own Billion Hits by Ross Lynch**

**** And I don't own Anywhere But Here by Hilary Duff (It's an oldie but a goodie) (:**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! I'd really like to get 5-7 reviews on this chapter before I'll post the next one.**

**Until next time,**

**-Mallory**

**PS: Stay Rossome and Get Louder!**

**Oh I've seen other authors do this so I'm gonna try**

**Chapter Question: What's you're favorite song by R5 or from Austin & Ally?**

**And please don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers!

I know it's been a while since I've posted in this story and I apologize for that. I've been busy with school work and have had quite a bit of writer's block on this story when I've tried to write. If you have any ideas what so ever of things you'd like to see happen in the story, message me or leave them in a review and I will be sure to give you credit for you idea when I use it in a chapter. I'm not going to give up this story anytime because I know what it's like to read a story and the author, like, never updates it so you're just left hanging. So, if you have any ideas please let me know so that I can get the chapter up as soon as possible.

Thanks!

-Mallory

P.S. If you haven't read my Auslly one-shot _She's a Wildflower_ I'd really appreciate it if you'd go and read it and leave me a review.

Thanks again! I love you guys!


	5. Sorry

Again, I am sorry that this isn't an actual chapter but I promise that I'm working on it. I'm just a little bit stuck on what to write. I've got almost 300 words worth of the chapter and I know it's not much but if you could please help me by sending me some ideas, I'd really appreciate it and it would help me get the chapter posted faster.

I love all of you who have stuck with me on this story. I know I'm not the best author or updater but I really want to try my best to make this a good story for you to read. Right now the story has 18 reviews, 22 followers, 9 favorites and almost 1,200 views! Thanks so much for your support on this story and I just wanted to let you know that I'm not giving up on this story, I'm just looking for a little bit of help. I like to hear things that my readers would like to see happen in the story and I've never been very good at creating drama so ideas for that would really help as well as any.

Love you guys so much and thanks again for all your support!

Keep reviewing and message me or leave a review with suggestions on what you'd like to see!

I'm hoping to get this chapter up before the weekend, but the more help I can get the sooner I'll be able to get it up!

Keep Calm...Screw Keep Calm and Get Louder and Stay Rossome!

-Mallory

P.S. Please check out my one shot and let me know what you think. I only have 3 reviews and I want to see what y'all think of it!


	6. The Trouble with Girls

**The Trouble with Girls**

_They smile, that smile  
And they bat those eyes  
They steal you with "hello"  
They kill you with "goodbye"  
They hook you with one touch and you can't break free  
Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

_-Scotty McCreery, "The Trouble with Girls"_

**AN: Oh My Gosh! I am so so sooooo sorry that this chapter has taken so long! I've just been super busy with school work (I've had to write a research paper for my AP English class & it's taken up a lot of my time) and whenever I finally do get the time to write, I'm totally blank on ideas for this story. I hope you've all taken the chance to check out my Auslly one-shot that I wrote titled 'She's a Wildflower' and if you haven't, please do! I really hope that all of you reading leave a review (even if it's just a word or two) it really keeps my confidence up on writing this story. Before I start rambling too much, here's the next chapter!**

Austin found himself spending more and more time with Ally. And more often then not, you'd find them working on writing songs together. It was, like, their thing. Something that they did together and not with anyone else.

Another thing that Austin began to notice was that he was starting to feel differently when he was around Ally. It wasn't a bad sort of feeling, though. He liked the way being around her made him feel. He always got butterflies whenever their hands would brush while they were playing the piano together and his heart was always beating faster than normal. Surprisingly enough, Austin was surprised that Ally couldn't hear his heart beating out of his chest because to him, it was loud.

I know what you're thinking, and yeah these feelings are a bit cliché, but they're real. And they're something that Austin wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

Austin did find himself having one slight problem with these feelings though. He wasn't sure if Ally felt the same way that he did. This caused a bit of an issue considering he was too scared of ruining their friendship and he knew that if she felt the same way she'd want to make certain that he felt the same way before she confessed her feelings to him.

That was the problem with girls. They were never willing to be the ones to admit their feelings and make the first move. Well, at least that's how it's been with the other girls that Austin has tried to date. Ally was different, though. He didn't care that she wasn't throwing herself at him but rather having things happen as they happen.

"Hey, Austin. What are you doing?" He heard Ally call from the doorway of the practice room and lifted his fingers from the piano keys. His heart fluttered and he turned in his seat on the bench to face her.

"Oh, um, hey Ally! I was just messing around with a new set of lyrics that I thought of last night. Tell me what you think," he asked her before turning back to place his hands back onto the ivory keys.

_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks_

_And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_

_So give it a chance according toy our plans_

_I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand._

"That's all I've got so far," he tells her as he faces her again.

Ally smiles. "It sounds good, Austin. How about we finish it? I like the start you've got."

"Yeah, okay. Let's get to work."

-Line break- (**Ally**/_Austin_/**_Both_**)

**You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute**

**And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to**

**So just take a chance, try to hold my hand**

**I swear I'd never let go**

**Just let me know if you'd be my man**

Ally sang the part that she added in a couple minutes ago. Austin couldn't help but feel like they were expressing their true feelings for each other in the song. He wasn't going to get his hopes up but he couldn't deny the feeling that he got when the words rolled off of Ally's tongue. The words that he had written, he meant them. She was a little bit more difficult to read.

_I really want to come out and tell you_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no**

_Oh darling, just take a chance please_

**So we can stay together 'till Hell starts to freeze**

_You seem quite right for a boy like me_

**And I wanna know would you treat me well?**

**Would you treat me like a queen?**

_Cause I'd like to show you and make you see_

**_That although we're different types we were meant to be_**

_I really want to come out and tell you_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no**

_Oh darling, just take a chance please_

**So we can stay together 'till Hell starts to freeze**

_So I gotta ask you,_

_I can't be afraid_

_I gotta take a chance at love_

_So what do you say_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no**

_Oh darling, just take a chance please_

**So we can stay together 'till Hell starts to freeze**

_Oh darling, I love you so_

**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no**

_Oh darling, just take a chance please_

**So we can stay together 'till Hell starts to freeze***

Austin loved hearing Ally sing. He knew that she wasn't always the most confident around others, but he liked the fact that she was comfortable around him.

Just then Trish came into the room.

"Guess who got a job at Milkshakes and Manicures*!"

Ally gave her best friend a puzzled look. "What kind of place is that?" she asks.

"It's this new store that opened in the mall last week. They serve you as many milkshakes you can drink while you're getting a manicure. It's genius!"

"So does this mean you're actually going to be keeping this job, Trish?" Austin cuts in with a chuckle only to have it cut short after the raven haired girl smacks the back of his head.

"Haha. So funny, Austin," Trish grumbled as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

A giggle escaped from between Ally's lips and it soon transformed into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny, Ally! I'm really trying to do better at this job. I get a free manicure every week and I get half price on milkshakes."

"When do you start?"

Trish's eyes grew wide as she glanced at the time on her phone and was out the door without another word.

"Wow, she really was serious about wanting to keep this job," Austin comments and he begins to laugh and Ally joins in with him.

**Yeah, definitely not my best chapter, but I've written so much of this chapter in little bits that I have a feeling that the flow isn't all that great so I apologize if it's jumbled. Also, has anyone heard of/watched the show called Heartland? It's a Canadian show about a horse ranch and I'm addicted to it (possibly another reason why it's been so long since I updated) Welp, let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your ideas. **

***The song is Oh Darling by Plug In Stereo. I don't own it, I just have it on my iPod and it's a really good song so you should check it out sometime.**

****Yeah, I totally made this place up. It sounds kind of weird but it had a bit of a ring to it so I had to use it. If such a place does exist, I don't own it, just using it my story.**

**Oh, by the way, thank you to all of you readers out there who have helped to make this the most viewed story that I've ever written (by a large margin). Please remember to leave a review (even if it's only I word or two), my writing feeds off of what you all have to say and what you think about my writing because without you, this would be a pointless task.**

**Mwah!**

**-Mallory**


End file.
